Finn Morgan
Finn Morgan is a Shackles Pirate known for his extravagant choice in clothing, and has appeared in mulitple different campaigns. Early Life Growing up in Drenchport, Finn was raised by his father to be a seafarer. Pirating was somewhat of a family business living in the Shackles, so when Finn was old enough, his father took him on a few of his less dangerous expeditions so the young pirate could gain some valuable and beneficial experience. After years of learning from his father, Finn set off and joined a ship's crew and started plundering ports and ships with then all up and down the coast. They were truly living the pirate's life, getting riches beyond anything Finn could have ever imagined, and it was all under a captain that was feared just as much as he was respected by his entire crew. The Ship's Capture Whilst returning from a bounty hunting mission where they successfully captured some dangerous werewolves and were en route to collect their reward, they spotted a smaller, single ship sailing all on its own. It was a scenario that seemed all too convenient and too good to be true, but that was merely a passing thought as the crew prepared to board and seize this lone ship. And they weren't wrong about the ship's small stature itself, but what they didn't expect was the crew within that would soon fight back. Receiving transport on this ship were many adventurers including a vampire, multiple assassins, as well as both Jericho and Lyle who was currently holding a magical staff of great power. The combined forces of Finn's crewmates put up a good fight, but were slowly being slaughtered by the smaller ship's crew. Suddenly, the battle was brought to a quick and decisive halt when Lyle, using the power of the staff, caused 90% of the remaining crewmates of Finn's to explode into a bloody mess. The rest of the crew, Finn included, were forced to surrender themselves and their ship or else they'd face certain death from the vile but effective blood sorcerer Lyle. Lyle took on the role of captain after the previous captain was killed during Lyle's attack, and forced the remnants of the old crew into his servitude. After the mess made from the old crew after Lyle attack, blood soaked the entire wooden exterior of the ship and it inspired Lyle to rename his newly claimed ship "The Bloody Mary". He treated the old crew especially poorly, often seeing them as a good choice for enemy fodder, and to top everything off, these same remnants resented the fact that he called himself "Captain," but didn't act like one. Mutiny As time went on under Lyle's command, whispers of mutiny began to arise from the old crew remnants. They figured that Lyle would get them killed eventually, so they either try and take their ship back, or die some other way, but they also knew that they were no match for Jericho, let alone Lyle. After Lyle and Jericho's very public falling out which resulted in Jericho's banishment from the ship, the old crew saw a glimmer of hope in their plans of a potential mutiny. One of the main players was out of the picture, so it just came down to precisely picking a moment Lyle was away from the ship as their moment to strike. When the fateful day came to pass, the old crew very effectively crushed the crew left on the ship in Lyle's absence, and by the time Lyle returned, the only thing left on the dock where his ship previously stood were the heads of the men that the old crew killed. This was one of the rare moments in which Lyle had suffered a convincing defeat. Category:Player Characters